1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to surface finishing tools. Particularly, the present invention relates to flexible sanding tools. More particularly, the present invention relates to resilient sanding blocks that can be used in conjunction with a holder to improve the user's grip and which can be used in conjunction with components of existing surface finishers to form a dustless sanding system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dustless sanding tools and dustless sanding have been known and practiced in the construction trades for a number of years. Known dustless sanding tools comprise a handle that connects to a vacuum source, and a sanding element, such as a sanding screen, which attaches to the bottom surface of the tool by means of clamping mechanisms. Such bottom surfaces are provided with through holes or grooves that are in communication with the vacuum source, and over which the sanding screen is positioned. In operation, dust is sucked through apertures in the screen and the grooves or through holes and is deposited into a collection receptacle.
Such dustless sanding tools have many disadvantages. They are not useful for small jobs, or jobs that have a limited amount of space in which to operate. They are not economical, especially for small jobs, because the user must purchase a hand held tool as well as an abrasive sanding screen, which are not inexpensive. Additionally, existing dustless sanding tools are designed to work only in a reciprocating motion and often, the suction force developed by the vacuum causes the sander to be clamped to the surface being sanded. Another drawback is that the bottom surface is made from relatively rigid material such as plastic or hard rubber. This makes it difficult, if not impossible, to sand a curved or undulating surface. Further, the hard bottom commonly leaves relatively deep grooves in drywall that requires subsequent re-finishing. Moreover, these known dustless sanding tools are large, heavy and cumbersome.
There is a need for a sanding tool that has the abrasive material incorporated into the tool itself, rather than requiring an abrasive material be attached to a tool. There is a need for a sanding tool made of a resilient material so the tool that is able to conform to irregular surfaces. There is a need for a sanding tool that is inexpensive to manufacture and disposable. There is a need for a compact and lightweight dustless sanding tool. There is a need for a resilient sanding block that can be used with existing dustless sanding components. And, there is a need for a small, portable, dustless sanding system that can be easily transported about a job site.